1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a display panel having the display substrate and a display device having the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate used in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a display panel having the display substrate and a display device having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel which displays an image using a light transmissivity of liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly which applies light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes gate lines disposed along a first direction, data lines disposed along a second direction crossing, e.g., substantially perpendicular to, the first direction, thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes electrically connected to the TFTs. The second substrate includes color filters corresponding to the pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed on a surface of the second substrate. An arrangement of the liquid crystal layer is altered by an electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Thus, light transmissivity through the liquid crystal layer is varied.
Typically, the gate lines extend in the first direction to receive a gate signal from a gate driving part, and the data lines extend in the second direction crossing the first direction to receive a data signal from a data driving part. In addition, the gate driving part is disposed at a first portion of the first substrate along the first direction to be electrically connected to the gate lines, and the data driving part is disposed at a second portion of the first substrate along the second direction to be electrically connected to the data lines. Thus, the LCD panel may have a rectangular shape when viewed from a top plan view perspective.
However, due to a line arrangement between the gate lines and the data lines and the position of the gate driving part and the data driving part, it is difficult to manufacture the LCD panel having various shapes other than the rectangular shape.